The present disclosure relates to a grand piano.
For example, a grand piano in which visible members including a rim, a lid, legs, and so on, are made of a transparent material such as acrylic or the like, is introduced on page 21 (CR-40A) of a brochure “GRAND PIANO”, June 2016, Kawai Musical Instruments Mfg. Co., Ltd. Such a grand piano has a visually beautiful structure in which, for example, objects inside of the rim are visible through the rim above a frame if viewed from a position facing the rim.